The Crazy Fangirl
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: Alex Rider is in a new school. And his biggest fan is there. He finds out that there is a book series written about him, and he freaks out. Do not read  because of spoilers  if you have not finished Scorpia Rising.
1. The New School

The Crazed Fan

By Anälya-Goddess of Emotions

A/N: This takes place about a month after the end of Scorpia Rising, the final book in the Alex Rider series. If you haven't read the book yet, be prepared for shocking spoilers in here. I do not own Alex Rider, Sabina Pleasure, any of the characters who are part of MI6, Alex Pettyfer (super hot British actor who played Alex in Stormbreaker), Percy Jackson, or the Alex Rider Series. Jenni is an original character, SO NO STEALING!

Alex stepped off of the bus and slung his backpack over his shoulder. It was his first day of school in the states, and he had no clue on what to expect. Palm trees and blue skies in California were all new to him. No comforting overcast and that wonderful smell after it rains. It never seemed to rain, though there was always a heavy wind from the coast.

Sabina led the way up the steps of the San Francisco High School, and Alex had no choice but to follow. Through the doors, endless chatter and slamming lockers filled the air. The tiles of the floor seemed a bit random with the colours.

"The office is right there," Sabina pointed to the room that had open windows. She had been living here for about a year now, and her accent was fading quickly. Almost like she had forgotten about England and Chelsea.

"Thanks," Alex nodded and walked inside. He was nervous as hell. Not about starting a new school. But about the fact that MI6 had deprived him of a proper education during the last year.

The receptionist tried to make small talk with him, a hopeless effort to make him feel comfortable, and handed him his schedule. He nodded his thanks and walked back out the door, staring at the classes he had. Geometry, first period.

Alex didn't bother stopping at his locker on the way to geometry. After getting bombarded with questions about being British and if he knew Robert Pattingson, he eventually got to his class.

Glancing around, he didn't see Sabina. Bummer… He could have used a familiar face. Sighing, he walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. More students piled into the classroom and Alex couldn't stand another minute of being alone. He prayed for the bell to finally ring. But the hands on the clock couldn't seem to turn fast enough.

_Then a girl screamed._


	2. The Confrontation

The Crazed Fan

By Anälya-Goddess of Emotions

A/N: GAHH I'm sorry for not posting this sooner! I've been busy with school, and I got kinda lazy. And for all you Percy Jackson fans out there, I've been updating a fan fiction (that I already finished over a year ago, but I needed to separate the chapters). Sooooo Here is the second chapter of my first Alex Rider fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, Sabina Pleasure, any of the characters who are part of MI6, Alex Pettyfer (super hot British actor who played Alex in Stormbreaker), Percy Jackson, or the Alex Rider Series. Jenni is an original character, SO NO STEALING!

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALEX PETTYFER!"

Within a moments notice, all eyes were on me and I slumped down in my seat, wishing I could become invisible. I normally wasn't shy like this, but all of this random attention was a bit too much for me. Moreover, who was this Alex Pettyfer person, anyways?

The girl walked over to me and stared at me for a few moments. And when I said stare, I meant look at me with huge, criticizing eyes for over a minute. She was even scarier than Mr. Blunt was. With a sigh, she eventually turned away from me, allowing me to relax for a moment.

"You're too young to be Alex Pettyfer," she stated before walking away to her seat in the front of the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief once she was gone.

A/N: Sorry this was so short! My brain was being dead in the world of British spies, so try and give me some suggestions for the next chapter! I know point A and point B, but I haven't the slightest idea on how to get there. Well, talk to y'all later! Buh-bye!


	3. Lunch crap

The Crazed Fan

By Anälya-Goddess of Emotions

A/N: I've been even LAZIER than I was before, so I'm just going to say one thing: I will probably not update until somebody spams my PM Inbox. It's almost finals week so I'm trying to finish all of my school work (but failing epically). But anyhoo… Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! And I apologize for the lameness of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, Sabina Pleasure, any of the characters who are part of MI6, Alex Pettyfer (super hot British actor who played Alex in Stormbreaker), Percy Jackson, or the Alex Rider Series. Jenni is an original character, SO NO STEALING!

The last few minutes of class before lunch felt like the room was holding its breath, ready to exhale the teenagers into that hallway, and Alex was ready to escape the suffocating room. He always hated geometry, with all the meaningless equations and complicated triangles. He'd almost rather be on a dangerous mission than spend time in the stuffy room of B102. Keyword, _almost._ Either way, he's barely being able to get out alive.

That girl that had run up to him earlier was freaking him out with her hawk-like gaze. It was as though she could sense his discomfort and found it amusing in some sick, twisted way. There was something in her hazel eyes that spoke the message of "trouble-maker" very clearly. It was probably because his spy-like instincts were acting up that she seemed so untrust-worthy. It was freaking him out.

To save him from a mental breakdown, the bell rung and the room let out a breath filled with humans and took a deep breath of teenager-less air. Alex slung his backpack over one shoulder and followed the crowd to the cafeteria. He was looking around for a place to sit when he heard his name being called.

"Alex! Over here!" Sabina yelled, waving her hand over her head like a distressed chicken. Alex started her when he suddenly slipped on a puddle of spilled ketchup.

The moment before his lunch hit his head, he thought he saw the annoying girl smirking at him.

A/N: Ooooooooh a cliff hanger :D You guys are gonna kill me! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And for all of you Percy Jackson fans, I am currently working on a cross over between Alex Rider and Percy Jackson. I'm also TRYING to update all of my stories! SO check back soon. And thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect half of that – especially with my last chapter. But Anälya thanks you :D


	4. How did she?

A/N: I'm so-o-o sorry about not updating a lot sooner. My laptop was working for about a week before it died. Again. And on top of that, we rarely got computers during study hall. I finally found a decent app to type on whilst using my mum's iPad. Well anyhoo, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Jenni. 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - How the Hell?<p>

"So the little spy couldn't be killed by Scorpia, but was overcome by a puddle of ketchup." Jenni sneered. In her hand, she held a blue book with a giant Scorpian on the cover. Alex glanced around, but thankfully, it seemed as though no one noticed what she had said.

Alex scrambled to his feet and tried to wipe off the ketchup in the most dignified manner as possible, which wasn't saying very much, his face flaming red. Trying to laugh it off, Alex walked over to Sabina's table where she gave him a comforting smile that didn't cover the laughter in her eyes.

Though most people seemed to ignore what had just happened, it didn't stop the worried expression that formed on his face only minutes after sitting down. 'How the hell did she know?' Alex asked himself. There was absolutely no way that some teenage girl who seemed to be nothing special could know about the last year of his life. Sure, many criminal organizations and governments knew, but they were regular American citizens. Specifically, crazed teenagers.

The rest of lunch was spent with Alex trying to ignore his red stained trainers and dirtied jeans, while silently brooding over the strange girl that seemed intent on confusing him to all extents. A year working for MI6 taught him to be able to deal with things like this, keeping a mask of calm on his face while thinking deeply.

The sound of a bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch, was what dragged Alex out of his dazed state. He pulled out his schedule and skimmed the sheet to find what his next class was. 'Fitness ought to be interesting.' And with that thought, he grabbed his stuff and hurried off to the locker rooms.


End file.
